


Danville

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate History, Headcanon, The History of the Tri-state area, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Its the history of an area!The tri-state area!
Relationships: Linda Flynn-Fletcher & Brigette Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Danville

Danville is a very strange town, some people liked to think it was magical, but it really wasn't. It was one of the few places in the world that was surrounded by the odd 'forcefield' that separated it from most of the outside world and gave them the ability to reach almost any place in only an hour long drive. It was notorious for being the home of the Murphy family, and the Flynn-Fletchers. 

Of course this town was, strange. As anyone that knew the history would tell you- it was the capital of the second tri-state area, which was somewhere in wyoming, if you wanted to be technical about it, but most people wouldn't know that- as it was rather hard to get _into_ the tri-state area if you had never been there before or weren't taken there via somebody who lived there.

The history of the tri-state area was where it started out, the oddness stemming simply just from the fact that the capital was _carried there on the back of seven giant sea turtles_ , and it used to be three separate areas until they eventually connected thanks to the leaders of the areas. It held planet _venus_ in office space in the museum, and was a common place to find aliens, not just sightings, but aliens _living in the town._

The presidents tended to not acknowledge the tri-state areas existence, refused to put it on most maps, considering it could _move_ on it's own occasionally if all the people in town were wishing for it. It simply _existed_ despite the fact that by every logistic, it _shouldn't._

It was home to the Murphy's, the first Murphy had lived in the adjacent area close to the bistate area before they were attached, and he got himself cursed by one of the creatures living in the town, a little fairy that was trying to 'turn things eviler' and had flown away from a monster-mash meetup. It was stated that the curse would be passed down to each male in the family, starting with his son, and the Murphy hadn't believed it in the slightest.

Around the same time, two kids were living in town and working on getting the 'perry the zombie-platypus' out of the town because he continuously messed up the towns setup. The two kids, the 'Doctor Flynn' and his sidekick 'Fletcher' had eventually gone missing, and the platyzombie stayed with the Flynn's sister until he was killed by one of the angry mobs.

The first Murphy effected by the law was born around the same time the tri-state area merged together, and his family moved to Danville, afflicting the area with the 'curse'. People around it got used to it quickly, though there had been conversations about executing the Murphy's- but some weird guys that _definitely_ didn't live in town had come to stop them, saying they "Reckon'd that it wouldn't be a good turnout if they didn't learn to live peacefully with the murphys", and they were never seen again.

The Flynn's had come back to live in town around twenty years later, and there was a well-known child who cooperated with one of the Murphy sons to learn how Murphy's Law worked. They were both put into comas in a construction accident, leaving their sisters completely in shock and realizing they had to find a way to keep their families separated- considering the Flynns were extremely lucky, it just didn't _merge well_ with Murphy's Law, leaving 'glitches' in town where stuff would get messed up in just enough of a way that it could be fixed and wouldn't kill, but could brutally harm.

When the two boys were separated, the Murphy boy died within the day, but the Flynn lived.

While this was going on, a secret agent society was being built in the background, originally to deal with Murphy's Law from the background to keep the town safe, but they couldn't be suspicious, and humans would be _missed_ if they were killed, so the leader of this Organization Without a Cool Acronym instead decided to hire animals that lived with humans.

A few years later, evil organizations began to rise from the dust, causing chaos in the entirety of the tri-state area, causing destruction that was _worse_ then any Murphy could cause, and OWCA decided to send their animal agents after these villains, locking them up and killing them in secret. 

Soon after, OWCA was visited by a man wearing a little fedora and red-tinted suit, he had explained that it was better to try reforming villains until they were no longer dangerous- but instead just annoyances. The man had been hired for a long while to help train the agents to reform and not hurt the villains too bad, Agent VD is still noted in OWCA books as the only human agent, he's recognizable in every picture thanks to his unique sunglasses that put him apart from any of the human leaders.

Years came and went, and Murphy's and Flynn's were born and died, and Danville got more and more used to Murphy's Law and learnt to deal with it, hiring Flynn's left and right in medical professions in order to keep everybody as safe as possible- as long as a Flynn was around, _nobody could die._ It was learnt a long while back, a completely fatal and _hopeless_ wound was able to be healed by a surgeon that went by the name 'Mariah Flynn.'

Sometime in the early 1960's-70's, a man showed up claiming that he was going to invent time travel, creating a machine that was never finished, this man was a Murphy, and the inventor had gone missing only a few months from the date he claimed to reveal the machine, though when it was moved to the museum, some guy in a suit and a tophat had showed up to attach a little purple lightbulb to the top of it, muttering something about how 'fixing fate shouldnt be _my_ job, im a hero'.

People hadn't removed the lightbulb thanks to the fact everytime they tried to touch it, it would shock them, and they never thought to bring a Flynn in to see it.

Around this time as well, a girl named Linda was born, and she was best friends with a girl named Bridgette for multiple years- but when Linda Flynn learnt that Bridgette was dating some weird guy named 'Martin Murphy' in highschool and had told her mother, her mother had immediately banned her from talking to Bridgette, it was a weird rule that she never understood- but she still wanted to reach her friend somehow, instead using music ~~something she _knew_ Bridgette loved~~ as a way of communicating.

A few years later, Linda met a guy and had a few kids with him, continuing the Flynn legacy with a little redhead girl that was excitable, and a bouncing curious boy with the natural Flynn-boy feature of having a ridiculously advanced knowledge on some of the oddest things.

She later met Lawrence, and met Ferb Fletcher in the process, who got along perfectly with Phineas.

On the other side of town, Bridgette Murphy had gotten married and was trying to adjust to life with having one kid- a daughter. She had hoped that she wouldn't have a son, but her husband had said it should be a 'surprise', so when she got pregnant again, they never checked.

Not like they had too, when the womans water broke, the wall fell over and the fridge caught on fire.

Milo Murphy was one of the sweetest boys on that side of Danville, and Phineas and Ferb were well-known _genius'_ around the entirety of town. In the middle of Danville, a building stood, the old evil lair of multiple villains had been revamped into an apartment where a new villain was starting his job, and OWCA had a familiar visitor running around trying to raise the younger agents and get them assigned homes.

Nobody seemed to recognize the guy in the tracksuit, and his hints towards sending the only platypus of the agency to that _specific_ pet store weren't caught.


End file.
